Mystic Falls
by dchamadoira
Summary: Mystic Falls, un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, queda completamente trastocado a raíz de un extraño y horripilante suceso. Aunque todo parece indicar que no hay una explicación posible, la periodista Miranda Gilbert comenzará una investigación por descubrir los secretos que algunos han intentado ocultar a lo largo de cientos de años, aunque esto suponga su perdición.


**Capítulo I: «Bienvenidos a Mystic Falls»**

**Mystic Falls.**

Agarró su teléfono móvil e intentó llamar a Stefan, pero el teléfono no tenía cobertura. Desesperada, ni siquiera se había percatado de que el móvil se había deslizado de sus manos, precipitándose al borde del camino. Elena corrió con todas sus fuerzas, adentrándose cada vez más en aquel inmenso bosque que se extendía por los alrededores del pequeño pueblo. El vestido se le desgarró con un pequeño arbusto, pero no se detuvo. No podía detenerse.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía una respiración exagerada y entrecortada, aún así, aumentó el ritmo. Sus ojos destellaban un profundo miedo y sus labios se tornaban en una mueca de pánico que le hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera que pasara por allí, pero el bosque estaba desierto. O eso parecía.

Muy cerca comenzó a escuchar el suave discurrir del río proveniente de las cascadas que daban nombre al pueblo, y por un momento se relajó. Nadie la estaba persiguiendo, no se escuchaba ni el más remoto sonido, a excepción del zumbido de algunas abejas que se dirigían a su colmena. Aminoró el ritmo para intentar recuperarse del esfuerzo, y pronto llegó al río. Cuando observó en la superficie de éste, se quedó petrificada. La luna comenzaba a aparecer en el firmamento, estaba anocheciendo.

Pero eso no fue lo que la asustó. O al menos, hubo otro motivo aún mayor. Detrás suyo, reflejada en las tranquilas aguas, había una figura humana. Se giró lentamente, y se encontró, sin escapatoria, con esos fríos ojos llenos de rencor que se clavaron en los suyos. De sus labios cayeron algunas gotas de sangre que mancharon sus zapatos.

Y el grito de Elena resonó fuertemente en el frío anochecer, tan alto que un par de cuervos salieron volando de un árbol cercano, entre graznidos.

**Unas semanas antes**  
><em>En algún lugar de Virginia<em>

Unos pocos minutos antes de las 7 mañana, coincidiendo con los primeros brotes de luz solar por el firmamento estrellado, un desconocido apareció por la acera, caminando lentamente. Miró de un lado al otro de la calle, observando los pocos coches que circulaban a aquellas horas de la mañana. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Y sin previo aviso, dio un salto y se plantó en medio de la carretera, provocando que un Nissan azul frenara bruscamente, poco antes de atropellarlo. La puerta del conductor se abrió instantáneamente y una, aparente dulce muchacha de unos veintipocos años salió al exterior. Le dirigió una mirada histérica y avanzó hasta él, pero se quedó a un par de metros.

**Conductora**: ¿Pero tú eres tonto o te caíste de la cuna? ¡Qué coño haces ahí parado! Largo de mi camino, cacho subnormal.

No hubo respuesta, salvo un ligero cruce de manos por parte del desconocido.

**Conductora**: ¿Qué pasa, también eres sordo? Pues ala, tienes 3 segundos para quitarte antes de que te pase por encima y quedes hecho un guiñapo. Te aviso _-le advirtió, mientras se daba la vuelta para dirigirse de nuevo al coche _

Pero le agarró del brazo, con tanta fuerza que no pudo evitar soltar un grito ahogado, y después se acercó a su oreja, con una voz extrañamente tranquila.

**Desconocido**: suerte has tenido que es de día, y estamos en plena calle, que sino, la que iba a quedar hecha un guiñapo, eras tú, rubia... Y por cierto, soy Damon, un placer conocerte.

Y sin cortarse, la dejó boquiabierta y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, cerrando la puerta. Cuando arrancó el automóvil la muchacha salió de su asombro, y corrió hacia el coche. Pero no tardó en dar marcha atrás y girar para apartarse de su camino. Ella hurgó en su bolso y sacó una pistola de éste, comenzando a disparar hacia el cristal.

**Conductora**: ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Vuelve aquí, ladrón! ¡Que me he quedado con tu cara! Y sé la matrícula, ¡es mi coche!

Damon se rió brevemente y aceleró la velocidad hasta alcanzar los 150 km/h. Arriba, un cartel indicaba que estaba a 40 kilómetros de Mystic Falls.

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~

**Mystic Falls. 07:10 AM**

**BIP**. **BIP.**. **BIP**.

Elena se despertó súbitamente, y alargando la mano en la semi-oscuridad de su habitación, apagó el despertador de un manotazo. Tristemente, el verano había quedado atrás y aquel lunes iba a ser su primer día de clase. Suspiró, y se levantó de la cama mientras sus ojos se iban adaptando a la penumbra.

Tras lavarse la cara, peinarse, y realizar su habitual ritual de cada mañana, bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina. Su madre, Miranda Gilbert, estaba desayunando un par de tostadas con mermelada y unos huevos revueltos.

**Elena**: Buenos días, mamá. _-la saludó, mientras agarraba una manzana roja del frutero_.

**Miranda**: Buenos días, cariño. ¿Sólo vas a desayunar eso?

Elena le dio un pequeño mordisco a la manzana. Y después se arremangó para consultar la hora.

**Elena**: Sï, no tengo hambre. _-vio que el reloj marcaba las 08.10h y tras darle un rápido beso en la frente, salió corriendo-_ ¿¡Por qué no me avisas de qué es tan tarde?! ¿Jeremy ya se ha ido?

**Miranda**: Sí, hace un ra... _-no terminó la frase porque su hija había desaparecido por la puerta-_.

Colocándose la mochila sobre la espalda comenzó a caminar rápidamente, cuesta abajo. Su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolsillo. Mientras iba caminando, le daba unos pocos mordiscos a la manzana. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

_**Bonnie: ¿Dónde estás?**_

Tecleó una respuesta.

_**Elena: Acabo de salir de casa. ¡Espero no llegar muy tarde!**_

Cuando levantó la mirada, le pareció observar a alguien frente a ella, pero al parpadear desapareció. Debía haber sido sólo una imaginación suya. Aceleró el paso, eran las 08.16h. Ya llegaba tarde. Al cruzar el paso de cebra, le pareció sentir algo. Tenía la sensación de estar siendo observada. Se giró, pero no había nadie por ninguna parte. Extrañada, continúo su camino.

Sólo había avanzado un par de metros cuando reparó en la presencia de un cuervo sobre un árbol cercano, parecía que estaba mirándola fijamente. Corrió hacia el árbol y el pajarraco echó a volar, pero al reanudar la marcha no tardó en volar por encima de ella. De repente, el pájaro se posó en el suelo, en frente de ella y caminó dando saltos. Le lanzó la manzana, que cayó cerca del pajarraco.

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~

Parpadeó dos veces, boquiabierta, y cuando abrió los ojos perdió el equilibrio. Una sirena la despertó de su letargo. Estaba mareada e inexplicablemente, se encontraba en las escaleras del instituto. Subió de dos en dos y corrió por el desierto pasillo hasta su taquilla. Allí sacó un par de libros y los metió en su mochila, pero al cerrar la puerta de la taquilla y girarse en dirección a su clase, chocó contra alguien, y se cayó al suelo.

**Elena**: Lo siento, no te había visto. _-las manos de un chico la agarraron y tiraron de ella, ayudándola al levantarse-_

Al fijarse en su rostro, el chico pareció quedarse perplejo por unos instantes, hasta que recuperó la compostura.

**Alumno**: no, ha sido mi culpa. ¿Estás bien?

**Elena**: Sí. Bueno, lo siento, pero llego tarde a historia...

**Alumno**: Te acompaño, yo también tengo esa clase.

Elena se colgó la mochila del hombro izquierdo y caminó junto al desconocido por el pasillo, mirándolo de reojo.

**Elena**: Por cierto, soy Elena. Elena Gilbert. ¿Y tú? ¿Eres nuevo, no?

**Alumno**: Encantado. Yo soy Stefan. Stefan Salvatore _-le dirigió una sonrisa_- y sí, soy nuevo.

No tardaron en llegar al aula de historia, y Stefan le abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar delante de él. En ese momento el profesor estaba pasando lista.

**Elena**: perdón. ¿Podemos entrar?

Rodrik, el viejo profesor de historia, asintió y los dos entraron en la clase, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Elena caminó hacia el fondo de la clase y se sentó junto a Bonnie y Caroline. Stefan se sentó delante de ellas.

Saludó a sus dos amigas, que le devolvieron el saludo. Caroline señaló al de delante, intrigada.

**Caroline**: ¿quién es? _-susurró_

**Elena**: se llama Stefan Salvatore. Creo que es nuevo en la ciudad.

El viejo Rodrik frunció el ceño y se calló. Toda la clase permaneció en silencio, excepto...

**Caroline**: está claro que es nuevo en la ciudad, Elena. A veces pareces un poco tonta.

El profesor de historia carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta. La fulminó con la mirada.

**Rodrik**: parece que la señorita Forbes está hoy muy habladora. ¿Te importaría callarte o...

No acabó la frase, se llevó la mano al pecho, y de repente se cayó al suelo, adquiriendo un tono pálido. Todos los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos. Elena y Bonnie salieron corriendo para buscar ayuda. Stefan se acercó hasta el profesor, colocando sus dedos en su cuello, para comprobar si tenía pulso.

No lo tenía.

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~  
>Se sentó frente a la puerta, en cuyo cristal se leía la inscripción "Jessica Whitman. Jefa de estudios". Pocos segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió y una mujer de mediana edad le invitó a pasar.<p>

**Jessica**: usted debe ser Alaric Saltzman. Pase, por favor.

Alaric entró en la sala y la puerta se cerró tras él. Cogió asiento frente a la jefa de estudios, que le dirigió una rápida mirada de arriba a abajo.

**Jessica**: hace unos días usted se presentó para la vacante de ciencias sociales, ¿no es cierto? _-el aspirante asintió-_ Seré breve. Tenemos una nueva vacante, ya que el profesor de historia ha fallecido recientemente. Dadas sus cualificaciones no dudo de que será un excelente acierto para dicha asignatura, así que si usted lo desea puede comenzar mañana mismo.

**Alaric**: Muchas gracias, acepto el ofrecimiento. No le defraudaré.

**Jessica**: Ya lo creo que no.

Alaric se levantó del asiento, y tras despedirse, caminó por el pasillo. Deambulando por las calles del pequeño pueblo, iba absorto en sus pensamientos. No tardó en llegar al edificio céntrico en el que vivía y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Sacó una llave que introdujo en la cerradura y entró al interior, dejando un maletín sobre la mesa de su dormitorio. Después salió de éste y caminó hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Abrió el armario de par en par, contemplándolo. Había ballestas, revólveres, unas bolsas de balas, unas extrañas granadas, y otros instrumentos potencialmente peligrosos. Alaric cerró de nuevo el armario y de su cartera extrajo una fotografía de una mujer. La apretó en su puño, con suavidad.

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~  
><strong><span>Caroline<span>**

Cuando entró en el salón, se sorprendió al ver que sus padres estaban sentados en el sofá, esperándola. Se fijó en sus miradas, no le gustaban en absoluto. Tiró su mochila al suelo.

**Caroline**: ¿qué ha pasado?

**Sheriff Forbes**: Caroline, siéntate...

Caroline se quedó de pie. Pasó su mirada del uno al otro unas cuántas veces.

**Caroline**: ¡Qué ha pasado!

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que lo único que se escuchó fue el zumbido de una mosca muy cansina.

**Bill**: tu madre y yo nos vamos a divorciar. -la sheriff le dio un codazo. «No tienes ni una pizca de tacto», susurró.-

**Caroline**: ah... Bueno. Vale, pensaba que había pasado algo grave.

Se giró y tras recoger su mochila subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~~  
>El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y bajó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Agarró el pomo y la abrió de par en par. Se quedó como una piedra al ver quién estaba en el umbral.<p>

**Damon**: Hola hermanito. ¿No te alegras de verme?


End file.
